The White-Hair Boy
by PrincessNeshh
Summary: My first Soul Eater FanFiciton. Not very good a summaries. Maka and her mother is new town. They have no one else but each other, until Maka ran into the white-hair boy.
1. Prologue

The White-Hair Boy

Prologue

The rain kept pouring outside. I look through the window counting the rain drops sliding down the window pane.

Maka, dinner's ready! My mother said.

" I'm not hungry!" I replied.

"Are you sure honey?"

Yes!

I didn't feel like eating so I ignore her. I kept my eyes on the window thinking about him. Him. I said. Why him? The white-hair boy who I fell in love with. I didn't know what love is until I met him. He even shows me what love is. The more I think about him, the more I wanted him. My heart skips a beat of the words he told me. "I love you" Those words repeating through my mind. His ruby eyes glare at me waiting for those four words in return. "I love you too" But I didn't say them back. I was afraid and nervous. The expression on his face was sad, so I panic and ran before the rain comes. He was calling my name but I never turn back.

When I got home, I cried. Why was I crying? I said. I love him. Why can I say it back? I was so confused and I don't know what to do. It was after 10 p.m. and was time for bed. I wash my face from the dry tears and change into my sleepwear. I lay in the bed thinking. Why? Why me? Why everything happens to me? A tear was rolling down my face. Before I shut my eyes I told myself, He was my first and only. I fell in love with the white-hair boy. His name is Soul.


	2. Chapter 1

The White-Hair Boy

Chapter 1

It was a warm Saturday morning, and I woke up in my mother's car. My back was sore from sleeping in the passenger seat for four hours. I look through the window and realized we were almost at our destination. The expression on my face was sad.

"I miss my friends." I said softly.

My mother looks at me and smile.

"I know you do honey, but you realize my job is important and I don't have a choice to move, do I?"

"No. You don't."

I continue staring at the window, counting trees, light poles, and cars mostly. I was thinking back at the time my mother first told me we have to move to North Carolina. My mother was waiting for me at the door. I just came from my best friend Crona's house. The sadness in her eyes was bad news to me. She told me to take a seat and listen.

(Flashback)

"Maka dear, I have something to tell you." She said.

"What is it mother? Is it papa again? I don't want to talk to him."

"No honey. It's about my job. They transfer me to North Carolina, be the CEO of the company."

"Really? So what's your decision?" I said nervously.

"I took the job Maka". She said. "We need the money, sweetie".

"So you took the job without even talking to me or just explain what the sacrifices were?" I yelled.

Tears was rolling down my face and glare at my mother like she was monster. I thought about my friends, amazing job I had, and the peaceful city I was in. I didn't want to leave. All the important things I left behind.

"Maka dear, I know you're upset but it's the right thing to do." She said softly.

She came towards me for an embrace, but I push her away and ran into my room. I heard her crying before I shut my door.

(Flashback Ends)

"Maka we're here!"

I didn't look excited but she was. The condo was a pretty nice size just for the two of us. I opened the car and took out my suitcase and walk inside the condo. The living room was pretty big, nothing major but I will enjoy having a bookshelf in the corner. I walk into the kitchen, and of course no dishwasher.

"Mom! We don't have a dishwasher." I said angrily

"Maka, we can make it work while cleaning the dishes with our hands." She laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny".

"Well you know you have your own room and bathroom right?"

For the first time, my mother did something right. I have my own room and now a bathroom for myself. I was pretty excited but sad at the same time. I check out the bathroom first. It was a huge bathroom. Two large mirrors, a round tub with a shower. The counter tops were my favorite. It almost likes a couple bathrooms but I wasn't complicating. I look at myself in the mirror. My body went through changes after high school. My hair was longer, my eyes always green. I use to wear pigtails in school but since I'm 18, I just let my hair down. My breasts weren't that big but a B-cup size was alright with me. The boy at my old school was crazy about my legs. They always said how creamy, long, and soft they were. The more I think about it, the angrier I got. I continue to look around the bathroom .The light blue color of the room relaxing me and make me feel like home.

Next I looked around my new room. It was a nice average size. Not too big or small but just right for me. I open the closet door to see how big it was. It was enough space for everything I brought. As I close the closet door, I felt a breeze on my neck. I turn around, and realize the window was open. I walk over to shut it until I spotted a boy. He was mowing the grass. I watch from a distance so he won't notice me. The boy has white hair like the color of snow, his eyes was the color of ruby red.

"Why am I staring at him?" I said aloud to myself.

He was a tall gentleman and a little muscular too. The sweat down to his was me exciting. The boy teeth were sharp as a knife but it didn't bother me. He was handsome. All of sudden, he turn the lawnmower off and sat on the grass. He took out a white towel out of his pocket and whips the sweat of his face.

"Please don't look over here." I said nervously.

After I say those words, he turn and look at the window I was standing in. I froze.

"What should I do? What should I do?" I panicked.

We were just staring at each other but his eyes were so calm and beautiful. I couldn't look away. I wanted to say something but my mouth didn't open.

"Maka, say something!" I said to myself.

My mouth didn't move, I just stood there and stare into his eyes. They were truly magnificent the color red defiantly suited a guy like him for sure. It was getting a little awkward in the position I was in and my legs were starting to give in.

He soon got up from the grass and smiled at me. He actually smiled at me and that just made me feel happy. I couldn't explain why it made me feel happy it just did. He soon waved me over.

I stood there dumfounded for a little bit and then I looked around my room for a quick moment before looking back out my window and pointed at myself and mouth the word 'me' again.

I couldn't hear him laughing, but there he was laughing right at me, before rolling his eyes and nodding his head. He waved me over once more. I didn't think twice I just nodded and closed my curtains and made my way outside.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Just wanting to say thanks for the reviews and the amazing advice. Again thanks for the support.**

**Shout-out**** to SoulKitten, TheCloudWeaver, and Oblivion-Time for helping for helping me on this story.**

**Next chapter be on up on this weekend. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Of course, SoulKitten is helping with the story. So happy I met her. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I could feel the cool breeze hitting my face when I opened the door. I turn to see what my mother was doing. Of course, she was arguing with my dad on the phone. It's not like it was anything new.

I hate when they argue. I mumbled to myself.

I shut the door behind me and starting to walk towards the boy.

Why am I so nervous? I mean, I never get nervous when I meet new people. He looked just as normal as any other being on this earth. The was nothing to be nervous about, but my gut is telling me different.

When I finally got to the boy, he was lying on the grass looking up at the sky. I stood there and stare at him to see he noticed that I finally showed up.

"You're welcome to join me". He said gazing up at me for a brief second, before turning his attention back towards the sky.

"Sure."

I walked over to the other side of him and lied down on the grass. The sky was so beautiful and calm. The clouds were white as snow. Of course, the sky always blue. It was quiet for a min, until he finally speaks.

"My name is Soul Evans, what about you?" He asked glancing at me from the side of his eyes.

"Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"So, what brings you too little ole Rockingham, North Carolina?" He asked.

"Well, my mother's job got transfer here and now she is the CEO of the company. We originally came from New York City." I explained.

"Oh I see. You are a city girl? "

"Yeah, I suppose you can say that." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He said quirking a brow at me in confusion.

"You called me a city girl. No one ever calls me that." I pointed out.

"In the south, that's what people called you when you come from the city. It's completely different here and really slow."

I laughed. "What do you mean slow?"

"Time, the days go slowly but the years passed quickly." He replied.

I stared at him with a confused look.

"You'll start to understand what I mean once you get use to living around here."

Silence took over once again, still lying on the grass; he turns and looks at me. I didn't look back. But, I knew he was looking at me all the reasons not to look back at him. I couldn't understand why though.

"What?" My cheeks turning completely red.

N-Nothing. He smiles.

'I wonder what he's thinking. Is something wrong me? 'I thought to myself.

I turned toward him. "So do you live around here?" I asked.

"Yes, Just a couple of blocks. I'm just helping some people out around the area."

"Seems like you have a good heart Soul that's a really good thing to have considering not many people have one." I sighed.

"You really think so? You don't even know me and you're already showering me with complements." He laughed.

"We can get to know each other." I said.

He quickly sat up and looks at me strange. It's like he was in shock or something.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked a little afraid I did something wrong.

"No, Of course not like I said before, you are different."

He smirked at me. He stood up from his spot on the ground, ran his hand through his snowy white locks. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on, its not like it bothered me any. The sound of my phone went off looking down I realized it was about that time. I was about to speak until he interrupted me.

"Hey, can I have your number? I mean just to be friends." He said nervously.

"Sure."

I gave him my cell so he could insert his number.

"Here you go you can call me if you want me to show you around town." He said mentioned handing me back my phone.

"Okay. I will think about it." I said giving him a smile.

I got off the ground; I smiled at him and he smile back. There's something about Soul that I like but I can't put my finger on it. I put the cell in my back pocket.

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Evans." I laughed.

"Same to you, Miss. Albarn." He bows laughing himself.

I was laughing so hard, I couldn't even breathe. He was laughing with me. I waved goodbye and started walking back to the condo. I walked slowly so I could think for a bit. The conversation between him and I was smooth and calm. I kept thinking why was he staring me? He must have had a reason.

"I don't know what that reason is but, I like him." I muttered to myself.

Shutting the front door behind me I looked around, but found no sight of my mother. She must of gotten so tired of arguing she must of went to rest in her room. I started to make my way to the stairs reaching the top I reached for my door knob and stopped hearing my mother call my name. Wonderful.

"Maka!"

"Yes mom is there something you need?" I called from the top of the stairs not really wanting to walk all the way back down and up the stairs again.

"Where have you been, I heard the front door open and close. You shouldn't be wondering around outside all alone." She said from a distance.

"Mom, you don't have to worry I didn't go anywhere far. I only went right across the street." I sighed, giving myself a face-plant to the face.

I could hear the shades from the window being pulled back and couldn't help to groan. She must have spotted Soul.

"I see, so that boy is the reason you went next door? Do you even know him? Do you know where he comes from? Whether he is safe to be around of not?" She questioned me like I was a criminal.

"No, I don't see why I should. He seemed nice enough to hang around." I called from the stairs. I could hear her sigh as well as the shades shutting.

"I don't feel so good about this boy, just be careful." She said.

"I will and don't worry." I told her turning and going inside my room. Once I was in my peaceful kingdom I flopped down on my bed and took in a deep breath. There was nothing to be careful about.

No worries.

* * *

**Maka: What a great story so far**

**Princess: Thanks Maka!**

**Soul: It's alright I guess**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: (rubs head) Okay! The story is amazing. I wish I can talk to Maka longer.**

**Maka: What?**

**Soul: N-Nothing**

**Princess: Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Update: Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? It going slow pace but things will pick up after this chapter. There will be a two part chapter for a Halloween special. Hint: Soul is having a costume party and he's invites Maka. I'm also working on two stories called He's The One and The Love Triangle. Shoutout to SoulKitten for helping with the stories. Which story do you want first?**

Chapter 3

The next morning, I could not get out of bed. The butterflies in my stomach are the reason why I'm still in bed. I stare at the ceiling to figure out why I keep thinking about him. I toss and turn trying to stop thinking so hard. Finally my pink sheets roll off the bed.

"Soul." I whispered. He's different, even his name is different.

I finally got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and took a nice hot long shower. After the shower, I forgot my clothes were still in boxes. So I rummaged through my suitcase to look for something to wear.

"I still got a lot of unpacking to do I see…." She murmured looking around with her towel still wrapped around her.

Searching in her suitcase, she finds a light blue shirt and black tights.

"Plain and simple" She said smiling, as she went to check herself out in the mirror.

"I look amazing. Now, where are my shoes? Oh! Here they are, right under my bed. "I laughed."

"I think I will wear my hair up today since I'm unpacking my things."

Just before Maka pins her hair up, her cell went off. She stares at the cell phone strangely, then walks over to look at the screen. It was a text from Soul. The butterflies in her stomach have returned. She felt nervous all over her tiny body.

"Why am I so nervous? Just read the text Maka!" I told myself.

"Hey Maka! I'm working across street today at 1p.m. hopefully I can take you for dinner after work?" Just as friends, not a date.

I read the text message over and over. My mind was in a daze because I didn't hear my mother called me.

"Maka! Maka!"My mother grabs my shoulder.

"Yeah! What?" I jumped

'Are you okay? I called your name many times." She said furrowing her brows a bit.

"Sorry mom. I was just thinking. That's all. Is something wrong?" I questioned her.

"No honey. Just breakfast is ready." She said.

"Okay mom." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck.

I hear her footsteps walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I read the text message again then press reply. I told him, "Of course you can take me to dinner. I'll see you around 4:30." I responded

I walked out of my room with the cell in my hand, waiting for the text. The smell of bacon, pancakes, and coffee came from down stairs hitting my nose. I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. The table wasn't setup yet so we had breakfast on the floor. She passes me my plate and a glass of orange juice. Of course, she seats herself right across from me. That means she wanted to talk.

"Maka, are you unpacking your things today?" She asked.

"I was planning on unpacking today; I was just going to take out the thing that I need." I replied.

"Well, you can't keep everything in boxes, you know?"

"Yeah I know but I have plans later today." I told her.

"What plans? Is it that boy again? You just met him, Maka!' She scolded lightly.

"Yes it is. His name is Soul by the way." I told her angrily.

"Something about him…. I just can't put my finger on it." She said pondering in thought.

I can tell what she was thinking. She was drinking her coffee slowly then staring down at the blue carpet. All she does is worried about me. She doesn't want me to get hurt and I understand that. My phone vibrates beside me and I read the text from Soul.

"This dinner feels like a date to me." I told myself.

Time Passes

It was almost 4:30 and the sun was going down. I was nervous. I checked myself in the mirror at least three times. My hair is pin up into a bun because of this North Carolina heat but it's October. Weird. I know. I walked downstairs and kissed my mother goodbye.

"Please be careful sweetie and have fun but not too much". She said.

I roll my eyes and hug her.

"Whatever you say mother". I told her.

I shut the door behind me, and then started walking across the street. I saw a couple of guys drinking by the corner but I didn't pay them any attention. I walk faster so they didn't notice me.

"Hey pretty lady, come here!" He said.

I kept walking.

I reach the condo where Soul supposed to work but he's not here.

"Where is he? Looks like I'm a little early". I sighed.

I waited for soul on the sidewalk, until I heard that guy voice again.

"Hey pretty lady, I told you to come here." He said.

He was standing in the middle of the road, like he wanted to get hit by a car. I can tell he was so drunk, he almost forgot how to walk.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you." I yelled. 'Just leave me alone."

'Who do you think you are? I just wanted you to come with me. I have something to show you." He smirked.

"No thanks!" I yelled.

He started to walk closer to meet. I was getting scared. I couldn't move. What should I do? Where is Soul?

"You don't have to move, I can just carry you over my shoulder like a rag doll." He snickered.

The closer he gets the stronger the alcohol I could smell on him. It was so strong; it makes me want to throw up. I wanted to move but my legs couldn't.

"Soul I need you! Please hurry."

* * *

**Maka: Soul, Where are u?**

**Soul: Just running a little late.**

**Maka: You suppose to be on time!**

**Princess: Maka he's coming. Don't worry.**

**Maka: He better be!**

**Soul: Haha Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The smirked on his face made me realize he wasn't joking. He was going to kidnap me. The closer he gets the more I was afraid. He grabs my wrist and laughed.

"It's time to go sweetie". He said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

I was trying to pull back but his strength got the best of me. Tears starting to form in my eyes, what was I going to do now?

Where's soul? I cried. Did he forget about me?

He was pulling my arm to make me walk but I didn't give up. I use all of my strength not to go with him.

He screamed at me "Let's go!"

Then all of a sudden, he collapses on the ground. I look up and there was Soul. He punch the guy so hard, he put him to sleep. I was glad to see him.

"Do not ever touch her again! She doesn't belong to you!" He yelled.

He turns to look at me with a worried face. His eyes starting to water and I can tell he feels guilty about what happen. I rush over and gave him a hug and cried silently on his chest.

"Maka," He whispers. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me? I didn't mean to be running late. It's my entire fault."

"No it's not Soul. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I should have waited inside but I-"

He lifts my chin and I look into his ruby eyes. It's almost like he can see right through me. He whips away my tears and told me sorry. I smiled at him. I hugged him once more.

He smells amazing. I thought. What is this feeling that I'm having? Soul makes me feel so conformable. I just want to be friends nothing more but it seems like it's a little too late.

We finally let go of each other and smile.

"Do you want to cancel the dinner or come to my place and do take-out?" He whispers.

"We can do take-out." I replied. "I just want to get to know each other".

"Okay. It's only a couple of blocks ahead. We can walk from here to my house."

"That's fine." I nodded.

He was right. It was only a couple of block and his condo was bigger than mines. The yard was so beautiful full with Halloween spirit. There were pumpkins everywhere.

'Halloween must be his favorite holiday.' I thought.

I was waiting for him to unlock the door, and then I look to the side of the yard and saw a motorcycle.

"Soul is that your motorcycle?" I question.

"Yes! But I only ride it when I have a lot of things on my mind." He replied.

He finally unlocks the front door, and I went inside. I look around and realize his house was clean. I mean like cleaner then my mother house. His kitchen was the same size as mines but with a dishwasher, but his living room is amazing. There so many pictures of his friends, two bookshelves full of books, 32" TV in the corner with an Xbox 360.

"You have a nice place, Soul." I said.

"Thanks. Hey! Do you want cheese pizza?" He asked.

"Of course, that sounds like a great plan." I smiled, thinking of the wonderfulness of pizza.

He got the phone out of his pocket and dials the number.

"Yes, Can I have one large cheese pizza? Yeah, that will be all. Okay thanks."

"The pizza should be here about 15 minutes." He said.

"Okay. Well let's have a sit and chat until then."

We sat on the red couch in the living room and of course he asks the first question.

"Maka, how old are u? If I may ask." He questions me with a look.

"I'm 18, turning 19 in a couple of months. What about you?" I asked

"Just turn 21 last week. I thought you were older than that."

I laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot but I'm only 18."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you like to do for fun?'

"I like to read and write but mostly reading."

"Oh you're a bookworm?" He laughed.

"No I'm not Soul I just like to read that's all." I said angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry." He raises his hands in the air.

"You can borrow some of my books if you like?"

"Really?"

My eyes lit up like stars. Soul has so many books I wanted to read but I'm not sure he would let me borrow more than one.

"Do you have any hobbies Soul?"

'Just basketball nothing major, being the cool guy that I am I just play on the weekends with my friends."

"Oh! Seems fun." I smiled.

It was awkward silence for a moment but I realize I didn't ask about his family. I didn't see any pictures of them.

'Maybe he doesn't have a family.' I wonder.

The doorbell rings making us both jump. Our pizza is finally here and I was hungry. Soul sat the pizza on the table and went into the kitchen to get plates. He passes me a plate and I grab a slice of pizza. Soul laughed.

"What's so funny?" My cheeks were turning red.

"I never saw a girl grab a slice so quickly. You must be hungry." Soul said.

"Just a little nervous about what almost happen to me. What took you so long Soul?" I asked.

"When I'm working, I get dirty a lot so I went home to get cleaned up. I just wanted to have a fun dinner but turns out to be a bad day for you." He sighed.

"I'm okay. You came for me. Most boys just ditch me. Thanks for being there Soul." I smiled.

"You know Maka, I will always protect you. We don't know each other that well but you're my friend. I'll protect my friends." He replied.

I smiled at him. I'm glad we are friends but why doesn't it feel like it. Almost like we are more than friends I'll just see how it goes.

"It's getting late Soul. I should be going home." I said.

"Okay. I walk you back home." He said.

The walk was short but we had nice conversation. I was a little afraid of walking because the drunken man may come back but I'm glad Soul fixes all of that. He walks with me all the way to the front porch.

"I had a nice time Soul. We should do it again." I told him.

"Yeah. We should." He smiled.

"It such a beautiful night with the stars and the cool breeze."

"Yes, you are, I mean yes it is…." He whispers.

I strangely stare at him but I didn't say anything.

"Well I should be going, Soul."

"Wait Maka! I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow night and its costumes only. You welcome to come."

"I would love too Soul but I don't have a costume." I frowned.

"There's a costume shop in town, my friend works there her name is Liz."

"Okay. I will check it. Thanks. Goodbye Soul."

"Bye Maka."

I unlock the door and went inside and shut it behind me. My smile was getting bigger and bigger.

'Did he really call me beautiful?' I wonder.

I walk silently to the stairs so my mother won't hear me but I drop my cell on the floor.

"Damn!" I yelled.

"Maka! You're home!" She said. "How was the dinner?"

'Damn! Should I tell her what happen to me or not?' I thought.

* * *

**Princess: Thanks guys for the advice and reviews**

**Soul: Oh Yeah! Party Time!**

**Maka: This party is a bad idea.**

**Princess: Why? It's going to be fun.**

**Maka: Do I have a choice? Smh**

**Soul: I be with you Maka.**

**Maka: Thanks Soul**

**Liz: Awwww how cute?**

**Princess, Maka, and Soul: Liz?!**

**Liz: Hahahaha Review!**


	6. Halloween Party Pt1

Halloween Party Pt.1

"Well, Mom dinner was great!" I replied.

She came in the room with a worried and fake smile on her face. I don't understand why she worried so much so much. Soul is an amazing guy and handsome guy. Does my mother know something that I don't? Ever since we moved here, she always asked about Soul.

"Something doesn't feel right" I thought. I'll figure it out later.

My mother stands there wanted to hear every detail of the dinner. It's really none of her business.

"Maka!" She said, taking her seat on the couch in the living room. "Where did you guys have dinner?"

"Mom, do we really have to talk about this It's really late."

I didn't want to talk about it at all. Especially, with the situation that I almost got kidnapped and Soul save me, I just want to forget about it and go to bed. So I decided to make an excuse.

"Mom, I'm really tired okay?" I said.

'Okay sweetie. We talk about it in the morning."

I walked upstairs into my room and lock the door behind me. All I wanted was peace and quiet time for me. I'm not in the mood to change my clothes so I lie across the bed and think.

"Soul". I whisper.

What is this feeling that I have for him? Is this love or friendship? I thought.

My eyes were getting heavy and I started talking in my sleep. I turn to my right side. Dozing of I said. I don't have a costume for the party and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a pain in my neck. My mother was calling me to come down for breakfast.

'Maka breakfast is ready!" She yelled.

"No thanks mom!" I yelled back.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and realize my hair was a mess and still have the same clothes from the other night.

I sighed. Thinking about what happen last night if Soul didn't save me.

Brushing my teeth, then hopping in the shower to get ready to go into town. Still haven't unpack my clothes yet, I went into the suitcase and pick out a long black button up shirt and white skinny jeans. The shirt was a little big but it goes with the white pants. I decided to wear black shoes with a small heel.

"It's already after 1p.m.!" I need to hurry to the costume shop.

On my way down stairs, my mother was waiting for me.

"Now where do you think you going?" She asked.

"I got to find a costume for the party." I replied.

"What party?"

"Well Soul invited me to a party tonight and I got to find a costume for it. After all, it is Halloween mom." I smiled.

"Okay. Do you need a ride? You can take my car?" She said.

"I'll just take the car, mom." I replied.

She gave me the keys and I walked out the door. I got in the car and crank it up and drove my way into town. The traffic wasn't that bad and the people look so happy. I drove pass to different stores until I reach the costume shop. The shop was called Liz's Costumes and Women Wear. I park the car in front of the shop and cut the car off. I got out of the car and entered the shop when the bell rings. Different costumes and beautiful dresses were everywhere.

"Wow! Liz shop has amazing outfits, so many to choose from.' I said.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The woman said.

"Oh!" I jumped." Are you Liz? Soul told me to come by here and pick a costume for the party he's having." I said.

"Yes, I am you must be Maka. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, that would be me". I told her.

Liz was beautiful. Her tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and has lovely curves. Of course her breast is bigger the mines, but she was alright in my book.

"So you are looking for a costume for the party correct?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

'I'm going to the party as well. My costume is a cheerleader, but I don't know my boyfriend will like that." She laughed.

"That's great Liz, but I don't know what I want to be."

"Soul told me you like to read and write. Also you have a great personality. I think you should be a sexy angel." Liz said.

"Okay Liz. You are the genius here." I crooked my brow.

"Well give me a minute Maka. I will bring the costume to you."

'I hope it's not too sexy or my mom will kill me.' I thought.

"Here it is Maka! What do you think?"

The dress was beautiful. The color of the white made me realize it was right for me. It was a spaghetti scrap dress that was made out of silk. It was a little short but, stopped to my knees the wings look amazing made with real feathers and also came with clear heels. I was looking for the halo but I didn't see one.

"Liz, there's no halo. Angels supposed to wear halos remember?" I said.

"True but I want this angel to wear a tiara." She said

"Okay. I'll take it how much for the costume?" I asked.

"No charge!" She said

"What! Are you sure? I mean I have the money to pay for it." I said

"I'm sure. Soul said you are special, so I won't charge you."

"Alright, well I guess I'll be going." I smiled.

"Okay. See at the party tonight. Bye Maka." She yelled.

"Bye Liz! Thanks again." I yelled back as I was going out the door.

**Time Passes**

It's already after 8 p.m. and I was running a little late. The party started around 7:30 and I was having problem with my hair and make-up. I started to get nervous and frustrating.

"I don't know how to be a sexy angel." I whisper.

An angel always wears light make-up and long curly hair. She said.

I jumped when she started talking to me. She stands by the door watching me the whole time. She walks towards me and use her special curl iron to do my hair. Next was my make-up which I hate wearing, but all she did was powder my nose, little eye shadow with glitter and clear lip gloss. I look into the mirror and I could see someone else, not as Maka but an angel.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her.

"You're welcome. Just have fun okay." She said.

We let go of each other and I nodded.

I walked downstairs and looked in the mirror before I went to the party.

"I didn't realize this dress make my boobs look huge." I said.

I look at the clock on the wall and rushed out the door. The walk to Soul's house didn't take that long at all. There were so many people with amazing costumes with their creative ways. When I walk inside Soul's house it was full of people and loud music. People was drinking, talking, and just having a good time. I was starting to walk around looking for Soul, but he was nowhere to be found. I notice some people are in the back yard. There are so many people in the room; I had to force myself through the crowd. Finally reaching the back door, I looked around and there he was, in the corner talking to some blue-hair kid. Soul dress-up as a vampire, I guess because of his sharp teeth. I walk towards him.

"Hey Soul I made it!" I said.

Soul stops his conversation with the blue-hair boy and stares directly at me.

"Soul you're staring again." I shook my head at him.

"Oh! Sorry about that. You look amazing, an angel right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm an angel." I nod. "Of course you are a vampire." I said.

"Yeah. I'm a cool vampire." he laughed.

"Wow! You have so many friends Soul."

"To be honest, I don't know half of them."

"Oh."

"Maka, I was wondering can you come with me to my room. I have something to tell you. It's important."

"Okay."

I can feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I followed him to his room and people were staring at me like crazy.

'What's so important we have to talk about it in his room?' I wonder.

* * *

**Soul: Maka is coming to my room! So cool.**

**Maka: Noooo It's not cool. Maka Chop!**

**Soul: (rubs head) Just joking.**

**Princess: Halloween Party Pt. 2 is coming Thursday!**

**Soul, Maka: Review!**


	7. Halloween Party Pt2

Halloween Party Pt.2

Soul room was bigger then I imagined. The size of the bed was king, with red and blacks sheets. I noticed music sheets on his desk.

"Does Soul play the piano?" I thought

He told me to sit on his bed and he sat next to me. The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach, like the feeling to throw up. I calm myself and waiting for him to start the conversation. I look to him, but Soul was staring at his feet with sadness on his face.

"What's wrong Soul?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when you came inside my home, have you notice I don't have any family pictures?" He said.

"Yes I did notice. I wanted to ask but it's none of my business". I replied.

"My parents and I don't get alone. They just don't think I'm good enough to be in the family."

"Oh my, you are good enough; well from my experience you have a good heart."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"My parents want me to be just like my older brother Wes, but that will never happen." He said.

"I don't understand Soul."

"Wes, he is very good at playing the Violin, so my parents decided I should play the piano. I didn't mind at first, but the obsession for me to get perfect was out of control. I don't play like Wes."

"Maybe you should let me hear you play?" I asked

Soul stood up took off his cape and his fake vampire teeth and put them on his desk. He turns around and looks into my eyes. The confusion on my face wanted to know what's going on.

"Yeah. Maybe you should." He said.

"That's fine." I nod.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you." He whispered.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Maka, I can't be friends with you." He said.

My heart drop the moment those words came out of his mouth.

"Why!" I yelled.

"Because the feelings that I have for you is not in a friendship way, it's more than that."

"You only just met me a couple of days ago, Soul."

"I know but like I told you before, you're different." He said.

He was standing across from me just staring with his lustful eyes. I wanted to say something, but he walks over and lays me down on his bed. He was on top of me, running his fingers through my hair and telling me how beautiful I am. The smell of his cologne makes me want him more. Soul didn't know that I was still a virgin. I was afraid to tell him. I ran my fingers through hair and cupped his face.

"So what are we then?" I asked.

He looks into my eyes and lifts my chin and whisper.

"I want you to be mine." He said.

Just when our lips was about to touch, someone busted through the door.

"Your God is here!" Blue-hair boy said.

Soul was angry.

"Blackstar get out!" He yelled.

"Oh I didn't know you had company, man. Sorry." He said.

"Also you are paying for that door. Always breaking things."

"Okay okay. I will. Just come back to the party."

"I will be down in a sec." Soul said.

Soul turns around and smiles.

"Sorry about that. That's my friend Blackstar. He doesn't knock." He laughed.

"That's okay Soul. Blackstar seems kind of wild." I said.

"Yes he is."

"Well I guess you have to get back to the party." I said.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too." He said.

"That's okay. I was leaving a little early anyways."

Soul looked sad, but he understands that I wasn't a party person. So he smiled and took my hand to help me off of the bed.

"Before you go, just dance with me once." He asked.

"Of course, but I'm not a very good dancer."

"That's okay. Just try."

We went down stairs waiting for a slow song to dance. Finally Soul and I can dance. It was a beautiful song that I can dance with Soul to all night. I saw Liz and her boyfriend dance and they look amazing together. After song ended, I ask Soul if he can walk me home. He agreed. We were holding hands the entire walk and I love it. We finally reach my house Soul walk me to the porch.

"You had fun tonight?" He asked.

"Of course I did." I said.

"Maka, I meant every word of what I said. Feelings doesn't lie you know."

"I know Soul. I'm having the same feelings ever since I met you."

Those lustful eyes look at me and he walk toward me putting myself against the wall. He cupped my face and leaned to kiss my lips but, the door burst opened to make him jumped.

"Maka! Are you out here dear?" She said.

"Damn!" Soul whispered.

"Mom! I'll be right in." I yelled.

"Okay dear." She shuts the door behind her.

"Soul, I got to go." I said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." He smiled.

I walk into the house and shut the door behind me with a big smile on my face.

"I think I have a boyfriend." I said.

"You what young lady?"

'Shit' I thought.

* * *

**Happy Halloween Guys! How do you like the story so far?**

**Maka: Story was great! Love my costume.**

**Princess: Your Welcome.**

**Soul: I'm pissed! I didn't get to kiss Maka!**

**Maka: What?!**

**Soul: So Princess how was your Halloween?**

**Princess: It was good. You just ignore Maka.**

**Soul: Yeah I know. Haha**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Princess: Go ahead Blackstar**

**Blackstar: Yahooooo! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Maka, did I just hear you say boyfriend?" She asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Honey, it's only been a couple of days. Don't you think it too soon to have a boyfriend?" She asked me in a concerned voice.

"Mom, please don't start preaching. It's my life and I need to make my own mistakes, okay? Just be happy for me." I sighed.

My mother smiled and gave me a hug for the approval.

"Okay sweetie, I am happy for you but you know I worry about you. That's all." She told me, holding my shoulders.

"Don't worry too much. I am eighteen after all." I smiled.

We let go of each other and went our separate ways. I ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change into my sleepwear. Just before I lay across the bed, my phone vibrates. It was a text message from Soul telling me to open the window. So I walk over and open the window and Soul just pop his head through.

"Soul!" I yelled. "How did you get up here?" Why was he even here? I wondered.

"The ladder silly...how else would I have gotten up here?" He laughed.

"So what brings you here Soul?" I smiled.

I knew what he wanted and I can tell through his eyes. He wanted to kiss me. A goodnight kiss is the way I thought of it. We were interrupted twice and Soul knows I wanted more than him. Soul was observing my body like a starving animal ready to attack. I was only wearing a tight white tank top with blue shorts.

"You have a beautiful body Maka." He whispers.

"No I don't Soul." I replied. "Boys always picked at my body because I'm not like other girls with boobs and make-up. I'm just-"

"Different" He interrupted.

I was leaning against the wall staring at Soul.

"What does he sees in me?" I thought to myself, my eyes casting in the downward position.

Soul walks slowly towards me and put his hands around my waist. Our foreheads touch each other and I could feel his breath on my lips. He looks at me then questions.

"Ask me that question again Maka." He said making me give him a confused stare.

"What question Soul?" I asked.

"The question you ask me in my room?" He said.

I thought about it then I remember.

"So what are we?" I asked.

He looks into my eyes and said.

"I want you to be mine. My girlfriend and best friend. I will always protect you." He replied I have to say I was a bit shocked.

Then our lips finally touched. Soul kissed me in a way I could of never imagined before, it wasn't just a simple and plain kiss on the lips. It was something more that I couldn't describe. It was passionate, gentle and loving. Soul grabbed the back of my head licking the outsides of my mouth. I obliged to his request, and he entered me exploring my cavern and stealing my taste. We then pulled apart for air.

"You are beautiful and don't forget that." He said.

"I won't." I nodded.

"Well I guess I be going then." He smirked, tuning to the window.

"Wait Soul! I have something to tell you". I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm still a virgin and I wanted to take things slow. Okay?" I replied.

"Don't worry." He said. "I like to take my time with you." He smirked.

I smile and pecked him on the lips once more.

"Well, I have to get back to the party" He said.

"Okay. Be careful going down the ladder. It's dangerous." I warned him.

"Alright. Miss Maka." He laughed.

I watched him carefully crawled out the window and go down the ladder. When he finally reached the ground he wave goodbye. I waved back at him and smiled.

"Oh my! It's almost midnight." I yelled.

I crawled into my bed and stare at the ceiling thinking about that kiss. Touching my lips to remember how Soul's lips feel against mine and his fingers through my hair.

"Soul." I whispered.

Just when I was about to shut my eyes my phone vibrates again. It was a text message from Soul asking to come over to his house around six. I told him I have to finish unpacking before my mother get upset. Soul text me another message telling me he can sneak in my room and chat every night. I message him back, that was cool with me. Putting the phone on my desk and got inside the bed, I turn facing the wall and went to sleep.

"Maka breakfast is ready!" said my mother.

I jump out of bed, brush my teeth, took a quick shower and ran down stairs. My mother was waiting for me sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She cook me grits, bacon, and scrambled eggs with toast on the side. I join her at the kitchen table. My mother was glaring at me like she wanted to say something and I have a bad feeling about it too.

"Sweetie, I have something to ask you." She said.

"I knew it" I thought.

"I wanted to invite your boyfriend for dinner. How that sound?"

I drop my fork on the plate. My mother knows what she's doing and she good at it too. She is going to ask Soul all kinds of questions about his life. It's really none of her business, but still going to ask anyway. I pick up my fork and ate in silent until she finishes talking.

"I just want to meet and have a chat with him." She said. "I just want to know who my daughter is dating." She clarified.

"I understand." I said. "What time does dinner start?"

"Around 6 p.m. as usual." She replied.

"I'll call Soul after breakfast and tell him he is invited to dinner." I said.

"Okay sweetie. Oh! By the way, your father is also coming for dinner to meet him." She smiled.

'Oh hell!' I thought that was one out of the many people I wish for Soul not to meet. The only thing i know is that this is going to be one hell of a dinner to remember.

* * *

**Maka: My father is coming?!**

**Princess: Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Soul: Oh yeah! This is going to be interesting. Haha**

**Maka: I wonder how the next chapter is going to turn out?**

**Princess: Worst then you think.**

**Maka: Really? Ugh!**

**Soul: Hahaha Until next time. Review!**

**New story this week. The Love Triangle. I hope you guys like the title.**


	9. The Dinner Pt 1

Chapter 2

I can't believe what I just heard. My father is coming to visit me and plus meeting Soul this is going to be a disaster.

"My father!" I yelled. "Why does he have to come?"

"Maka! He is your father and he does have to right to know about his daughter." She said.

"The point is mom, he doesn't have to visit and you know how he is." I replied.

"Of course I do sweetie, and that's the reason I left him." She said, drinking her coffee.

"He is overprotective, liar, cheater, and most of all he's you father. So just be nice to him, for once." She sighed.

"Are you going to be nice?" I asked.

"Maybe!" She said, giving me the evil eye.

My mother got up from the table with her coffee in her hand and walked to the window. She was staring at the trees and drinking her coffee.

'How can she stay so calm in a time like this?' I thought.

After I finished eating my breakfast, I ran upstairs and went into my room. There were so many boxes everywhere and so little time. Before I started unpacking my things, I decided to call Soul. I pull out the phone from my back pocket, but my fingers didn't move. My nerves started to kick in.

'Why am I so nervous?' I thought, staring at the cell phone. 'It's just dinner right?'

I finally pressed send and waited for Soul to pick up the phone. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Maka! What's up?" He said, sounding excited.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked.

"Well, my mom invited you for dinner Soul." I sighed.

"Oh , can't wait to meet your mom then."

"I know but my dad coming as well."

"So I get to meet both parents. That's awesome." He said.

"Yeah, but my father doesn't like me to hang around with boys so this dinner might be a bad idea." I explained. "You don't have to come."

"I'm not afraid of your father, so what time does dinner starts?" He asked.

I was amazed how Soul was so calm about this dinner and I'm the only one so worried.

'Why do I have a feeling this dinner is a bad idea.' I thought.

"Dinner is at six and don't be late." I said.

"Trust me. I'll be on time." He laughed.

"Okay." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah Maka, wear something beautiful. Okay?"

"Okay Soul." I said blushing on the phone.

I finally got off the phone with Soul and started unpacking my things. The boxes in my room are mainly clothes and books, but other than that I was half way done. Three hours has pass and dinner time was getting closer. I lay across the bed to rest from all the unpacking I did and started to think.

'This dinner is such a bad I idea!' I thought. 'Something will go wrong.'

(Time Passes)

I check myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black strapless dress with black low heels and my hair down.

'I'm just wearing this dress for Soul.' I thought.

There was a knock on the door. I walked down stairs to answer the door. I thought it was Soul but, when I opened the door it was my cheating father.

"Maaakkka! Did you miss your father?" He yelled.

I gave him a confused look and slam the door in his face.

"Mom! Your cheating ex-husband is here." I yelled, as I walked away from the door.

My father was crying his eyes out because how I treated him. It's his entire fault that he broke the family of his lies and cheating. I was done with my father when he had cheated on mom. Now he's all dress up for this bad dinner.

'This is going to be a long night.' I thought.

My mother and father went to the kitchen setting the table. I can hear Soul's name coming from my father mouth more than mom's. Finally there was a knock at the door.

I jumped up. "I'll get it."

I opened the door and there was Soul, dress up in a nice red and black suit. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Soul was lost for words when he saw me in this dress.

"Maka you look amazing." He said.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Soul." I blushed.

He gave me a hug and walk inside.

My mother and father walked up and introduced themselves.

"Hello Soul, I'm Kami Albarn." She said smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." He said. "This must be.."

"I'm Maka's father Spirit!" He interrupted. "You're the one taking by daughter's innocence away!"

Soul was not afraid of my dad, but he can tell he was overprotective of me. I was getting angry at my father because how badly he was treating Soul.

"I don't know what you talking about." Soul said with his evil grin.

"You know what I'm-"

"Papa, let's have dinner." I said, grabbing Soul's hand.

"Okay." He said giving Soul a glare.

Maka and Soul was holding hand-in-hand walking towards the table. Of course Spirit sits beside Soul on the left side and Maka on the right. Kami was in front of Maka. The table was round almost like a shape of a circle. Dinner was already on the table; roast chicken, mash potatoes, string beans, with Mac & cheese.

"Dinner looks amazing." Soul told my mother drooling.

"Thank you Soul." She smiled.

Everyone started to eat their dinner quietly. Maka was nervous because she waited for her mother to ask Soul all kinds of questions but she didn't.

'Something doesn't feel right about this.' I thought.

When I was just about to say something, my mother interrupted.

"So Soul, tell me about yourself?"

I spoke too soon.

* * *

**Soul: I'm cool with this.**

**Maka: I hope so. You know how my dad is.**

**Soul: Smh. I know. I'm not afraid.**

**Princess :Awwwwww look at you too. Hahaha**

**Soul & Maka: What?!**

**Princess: Please review!**

**Soul & Maka: Don't forget to check out Princess new story. The Love Triangle.**


End file.
